Sidle Family
Sidle Family Family heritage Family Members'' * Laura Sidle * Sara Sidle * Gil Grissom * Gil Grissom Jr. * Nick Stokes * Daniel Stokes * Christian Stokes * Adeline Stokes '' Status''Extant'' Relationship Status Related families'' * Grissom Family * Stokes Family Affiliation Property'' * Laura's Home * Sara's Apartment (Formerly) * Grissom Apartment (Currently) '' *'Laura Sidle:' Laura is Sara Sidles mother. She is Gil Grissom's mother-in-law and Gil Grissom Jr's grandmother and is Daniel, Christian and Adeline's great-grandmother. *'Sara Sidle:' Sara Sidle is Gil Grissom's wife and is Gil Grissom Jr's. mother. She is also Daniel, Christian and Adeline Stokes grandmother. She was once a CSI in the Las Vegas crime lab but left to be with her husband. *'Gil Grissom:' Gil Grissom was once the nightshift supervisor in the Las Vegas crime lab but left to be with his wife Sara Sidle. He is Gil Grissom Jr's father and is Daniel, Christian and Adeline's grandfather. He comes back to help the team when he is called to help a case in Immortality. Afterwards he and his wife Sara sail off. *'Gil Grissom Jr.:' Gil Grissom Jr. is Gil and Sara's son. Grissom was born on August 13, 1976 in Los Angeles, California. He grew up in Las Vegas, Nevada and has been there every since until he moved to San Diego in February 15, 2015. In high school, he was a jock. Grissom's dispassionate demeanor and high intellect often work to his advantage in his job and in his personal life. Grissom is rarely disturbed by the various subcultures with which his job brings him into contact. He hates abusive husbands, child predators, sex offenders, rapists, and drug dealers who deal to kids. Grissom's hobbies include his work, skydiving, jogging, swimming, going to the gym, archery, cockroach racing, reading and solving crossword puzzles. He met Nick Stokes in 1997 when he moved from Dallas to Las Vegas and the two immediately became good friends, they started to get romantic in October 6, 2000 and officially became a couple on September 27, 2001. Gil Grissom Jr. marries Nick Stokes on May 20, 2004 and have been married since then. *'Nick Stokes:' Nick is Gil and Sara's son-in-law. When Nick decided to leave Texas for Las Vegas, he found he could "be his own man", and joined its successful CSI team under the leadership of Grissom in 1997. He met Gil Grissom Jr. in 1997 and the two immediately became good friends, they started to get romantic in October 6, 2000 and officially became a couple on September 27, 2001. Nick marries Gil Grissom Jr. on May 20, 2004 and have been married since then. *'Daniel Stokes:' Daniel Stokes is Gil Grissom-Stokes Jr. and Nick Stokes son. He is Sofia Curtis's surrogate/biological son. Daniel is he is Gil and Sara's grandson on Gil Jr's side and Bill and Jillian's grandson on Nicks side. He is the identical brother to Christian Stokes and is older brother to Adeline Stokes. *'Christian Stokes:' Christian Stokes is Gil Grissom-Stokes Jr. and Nick Stokes son. He is Sofia Curtis's surrogate/biological son. Christian is he is Gil and Sara's grandson on Gil Jr's side and Bill and Jillian's grandson on Nicks side. He is the identical brother to Daniel Stokes and is older brother to Adeline Stokes. *'Adeline Stokes:' Adeline Stokes is Gil Grissom-Stokes Jr. and Nick Stokes only daughter. She is Sofia Curtis's surrogate/biological daughter. Adeline is Gil and Sara's granddaughter on Gil Jr's side and Bill and Jillian's granddaughter on Nicks side. She is the younger sister to Daniel and Christian Stokes. Category:Sidle Family